


Releasing my emotions yaaaaay :D

by Robot808



Category: I’m sorry - Fandom, Real life I guess
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexuality, Pansexual, australian, highschool, im sorry for making this, updated sorta daily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robot808/pseuds/Robot808
Summary: I’m just going to a summary of what happens/Is happening in my life and those who chose to read this I hope you can have more fun than me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hi hello welcome.  
Let’s call me robot and I’ll also somewhat censor/change the names of people in this.  
This is Pretty much me just saying what’s happening in my life and my thought and feelings throughout the process.  
I’ll try to update daily but will probable be side tracked and I will also date all entry’s I put in :).


	2. 18/11/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is 11th of November 2020

Hi welcome it me robot.

The highlights of today were in agricultural class, receiving a new timetable and studying at home.

I’m ag(reculture) (Period 4)today the first 20 mins were just me and another student while the others finessed Thiet assessment. We got our assessments at term 1 and they were supposed to be done by the end of the school year. I finished mine in term 2 while we were in quarantine. Our Waite time was only 5 weeks thou.

I also got my Year 10 study block/last week time table in science (Period 2). Monday and Tuesday are normal but wendesday, Thursday and Friday are also cared for exam block. I only have my exams on Wednesday and Thursday. It’s essential maths and science. My maths is mainly Trigonometry but science is biology, chemistry, physiology and physics(I’m doing study for science as I right this). Maths is Wednesday and goes from start of period 1 to end of period 2 and then I have to go to the library For the rest of the day or Have my parents pick me up. It the same for science but science is on thirsday.

During studying I thought a bit more about my sexuality. I know I like girls and that gender isn’t an important thing to me but I don’t know if I’m bi or pan. I feel more confortable saying I’m pan but I don’t know if i am really pan or bi. I know my preference is girls but am I also a preference if I’m pan? I first identified as bi(Only my parents know about the bi but not the thinking I’m pan) But I don’t really know because I haven’t dated anyone yet while my friend are out having sex with their boyfriend. I think I want to date a girl first because people would know or understand then(but mainly cause girls are my preference). 

That all for today :)  
Sleep well, from robot.


	3. 19/12/2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Bad word warning!!  
> Sorry I forgot about this and only remembered it when I got an email saying I recurved kudos so thanks to the passerby who have the kudos^ ^.  
> Main topics:  
> Work,  
> Trouble with buying a first car,  
> New games I’m enjoying playing,   
> Clothing/the way I dress +  
> Visiting family while trying to avoid my blood fathre  
> Bonus: report card results and other past topic update.

Thanks to the person who left kudos who made me remember I made this^ ^.

So the first recent isssue is work. I got my work rostertoday and I’m working Christmas Eve which isn’t an issue but I guess it will be a little bit inconvenient. My mum has an issue with my boss currently because of thing unrelated to work so I get asked “did [boss 1] say anything to you about [boss 2]” which is starting to get a bit annoying. Another thing with work is one of my co-workers(boss 1 grandson and boss 2 son) keeps noticing my phone case. My phone case is just clear with a pókeball on it(with some cardboard in the back so no one see my card number) so I keep getting asked if I like pókemon but in a teasing/disgusted tone which makes me feel a little sad but it’s ok not that important.

Ok *sigh* so I found a fun little car that I and my parent can afprd. It’s a Subaru liberty with a bunch of Cool add ons that I really like. I don’t usually verbalise when I like something(cause parents tease) so my dad said we’ll have a look because I said something. It was listed at $7500 but my mum said(second time looking(it’s an hour drive away)) she’ll be willing to pay $5500 because there is a crack in the dash board which sucks but I just think it adds charecter/a nice aged look to the car. So she’s beeen very blamy as in “sometimes I feel like your trying to be spiteful because your being to narrow minded” and she’s having trouble to accept that facts thAT ITS GOING TO BE MY FUCKING CAR NOT HERS. 

I statrted playing genshin impact about a week ago and I really like it. The story line is cool and so are the characters. Also RAYS AFTER ENDING IN MYSTICMESSENGER CAME OUT YESTERDAY!!!! It’s 300 hourglasses(rarer in game currency)though and I only had 112 at the time so I had to grind the prologue.

I started parting my hair again because that’s the way I like it and I also started wearing button up shirts (which are really comfortable). It was nice until I dressed the way I wanted on a day that my mum wasn’t in a good mood and got the “you are a young lady! Dress like one” lecture(which I hate). I don’t care about my looks to much(what others think). I only really care about whether or not I’m comfortable wearing the clothes. I also don’t wear makeup because it’s uncomfortable and I don’t really like tight/small clothes because I don’t like showing my skin(I’m pale and freckly).

I’m procrastinating by writing this. I’m supposed to be packing a bag to stay the night tomorow at my aunts house for a Christmas gettoghether. I finish at 3 tomorow so I’ll get Dresden and my mum or dad will drive me down(the live in the closest city(Brisbane)). My (blood) father and grandfather won’t be there *phew*. I’m still not on speaking terms with my father and poppy had become my grandfather because I (apparently)” need to stop the wounded gazellle behaviour and grow up” like his son isn’t the issue and he isn’t going to accept it because he’s the perfect child.

After dong some research I couldn’t find a label that seemed right so I think(for now at least) I’m going to stick with bisexual as my label. Everything LGBTQ+ related was all sorted out unTIL I HAD TO BE AN IDIOT AND NOT FEEL CONFIDENT IN MY CURRENT GENDER AAAAAAAAA!!

Also I got 2 A’s 1 B and 2 C’s on my report card which is good ^_^. 

I will not lie I am likely to forget about this so goodbye for now until I remember.


End file.
